When Friends Become Your Worst Nightmare
by Demyxslight
Summary: Revised, I saw the error of my ways. Pence, Roxas, Seifer, and Hayner were all hanging out at Seifer's house. When Seifer breaks out the alcohol things start spinning out of control for poor Pence. From tortue to rape, what will become of poor Pence? Wi


Man I was bored and had nothing to do! A one-shot in honor of Pence...not really actually since he gets raped by three of the hottest boys! Not that, that's good or anything like that...it's just...okay shutting up now. :(

**Pence: Thanks alot! Just keep your mouth shut and don't talk!**

It was this or going shopping with me! You should be GRATEFUL! Also (receives icy glare from Pence), I love Roxas, Hayner, Seifer and Pence so don't think that I don't!

**Warnings: yaoi and rape and violence which is graphic I think...I'm not good with that kind of stuff...if you don't like it then don't read! It's as simple as that! Also, I'm kinda...what's the word...bad when it comes to writing rape stories so if I get anything wrong don't call me names, I'm not perfect. Oh and oocness! The last part of the story might be a little AU but oh well.**

**Summary: **Pence, Roxas, Seifer, and Hayner were all hanging out at Seifer's house. When Seifer breaks out the alcohol things start spinning out of control for poor Pence. From tortue to rape, what will become of poor Pence? Will he make it out alive or have his supposed friends written his death?

**Disclaimer:** I gotta see my lawyer about this!

"There is nothing that we can do."

Damn!

** (' ' ) Kirby ( ' ' ) can( ' ') dance**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pence's POV

When most people get raped, you usually hear that it was done by a family member or someone that they didn't know well but thought that they were nice or by some stranger. Imagine it being done by people who you've known all your life and are best friends with. I tell you this story while lying on a soft bed, bleeding from the wounds that were inflicted on me. My 2 of best friends, along with someone who I liked, are in the living room, laughing like nothing happened a few hours ago. You're probably wondering why I'm so calm. I simply have no strength to be angry at least not until I get some sleep. As I slip into darkness that is sleep, my dreams are that of what happened that day.

Normal POV Five Hours Earlier

"Hey Pence! You want to go shopping with me today? I asked Hayner but he said that he was going over to Seifer's with Roxas," Olette said, flipping back her long dark hair.

Pence made a face. If there was one thing he hated most was being dragged shopping with Olette. The girl embarrassed him, always holding up girlie clothing up to his body just to see how it would look on someone. The last time they went shopping together, Olette held a bra up to him to see if it would look good. The lady at the cash register called Pence a pervert on his way out.

"Sorry, Olette. I'm going over to Seifer's, too! As a matter of fact, I was supposed to be over there five minutes ago. See ya!"

Rolling her eyes, she waved at her friend and went to the local mall. If Pence knew what was going to happen in the next five hours he would've jumped at the chance to go shopping with her. But, unfortunately, he's not pyshic and fate was going to show him how unkind and unfair it could be.

Seifer's house

Pence walked up to Seifer's house. He had lied to Olette about coming here but he had to think of something. And the only reason he was here was because if Olette found out that he lied to her there would be hell to pay. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on Seifer's door. He heard footsteps running towards the door. Seifer opened the door with a surprised look on his face as he was not expecting anymore company, but smirked when he saw who it was.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my overweight friend, Dense."

Pence felt his face grow hot and he looked down. This was Seifer's way of torturing him every single day. He knew that Pence had a crush on him and he used that has a weapon against the young boy. To make matters worse, Seifer always flirted with Hayner and Roxas, calling them skinny and well built.

"My name is Pence, Seifer and I am not overweight."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say. So...you're here 'cuz why?"

Through clenched teeth, he explained his situation. The whole time he was explaining, Seifer wore an amused look on his face. When Pence finished, he smirked and opened the door wider.

"I guess you can stay but we don't have enough food to keep you full." He threw his head back and laughed while Pence looked down and blushed. This was going to be a long day. Pence hoped that he could make it through Seifer's verbal abuse without crying. If only he knew...

Pence's POV

Groans wake me up from my deep slumber. For a moment I thought I was home being rudely awakened by my parent's "lovemaking". They've been doing that a lot lately. I don't know if it's because they want more children or because they know it annoys the living hell out of me. I try and sit up so that I can yell for them to shut up. But for some reason I can't. It's like something is holding me down. It's then that I noticed my bloody hand and I remember where I'm at. I'm still at Seifer's house, binded to his bed by rope which was cutting into my skin. I hold back the tears that are ready to fall from my face. I will not allow them to fall until I am free. Plus, tears are just as bad as salt and it would only burn my wounds. The groans grew louder and I realize it's Roxas. He keeps calling out Seifer's name. God, he's worse than my mom. Again, sleep is trying to claim me and I continue on with what happened.

Normal POV Two hours later before hell

The four boys had been watching a _Simpsons_ marathon and decided that their brains would turn to mush if they continued watching anymore of Homer's stupidty (A/N: I love Homer from the Simpsons so don't chew me out for that.)

"Hey boys, how 'bout we make this little party a bit better?"

"What have you got in mind, Seifer?" Roxas asked, casting him hungry looks. Seifer looked at Pence and when he saw that he was watching him sent the same looks to Roxas AND Hayner.

"As much as I'm tempted to have 'fun' with you guys that way, I was thinking more along the lines as hard alcohol. Unless any of you object."

"I do."

Seifer looked at Pence with an unreadable look.

"Why?"

"Sorry Seifer, but alcohol is not my thing. I refuse to drink anything with even the tiniest bit of alcohol."

With the same unreadable look, Seifer shrugged and said "Okay, so how 'bout a pop for you and hard alcohol for us? Does that meet your standards?"

"That'll be fine. I'll be right back."

As soon as Seifer left, Roxas turned towards Pence.

"Why didn't you accept the alcohol? I mean with Seifer drunk you could've had your way with him!"

Pence blushed. "Like you were gonna?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Cut the act, Roxas! I've seen the looks that you've been sending him! And what about when you don't tell me when you two are going to hang out with him? If you guys are trying to hook us up, it might help if I'm around!"

"C'mon Pence! Seifer is hot and the only reason I don't tell you is because you always try to shut us up whenever we try to tell him about you!"

Before Pence could argue Seifer came back with their drinks.

"Three alcoholic drinks and one kiddie drink coming up!"

Handing Hayner and Roxas their drinks, Seifer walked up to a frustrated Pence and handed his drink with the same unreadable look as earlier.

"Enjoy."

Pence eyed him suspiously as Seifer settled himself between Roxas and Hayner on the couch. He looked at the soda in his hands. He sniffed it. It seemed just fine. He took a tiny sip. He couldn't taste anything wrong with it. Deciding it was safe, he took a big gulp from it. He didn't see the look that Seifer gave him. One of malice, of disturbing thoughts.

/_Maybe...just maybe,_/ he thought taking another big gulp/_This won't be a bad day! If they get drunk, I could always go home. By that time Olette will have finished shopping, so I'm off the hook!_/

He didn't know how wrong he was.

Pence's POV

I feel something cool breeze by my wounds waking me from my dream. It felt good even though there was a dull pain coming from the wounds. The house was quiet. They must have fallen asleep. Good. I didn't have to listen to them moaning anymore plus, if I managed to escape it would be damn near impossible to get away from a drunken Seifer. I found that out when he decided that he was the hunter...and I was his prey.

Normal POV Before Hell

Pence put one hand on his head. He was feeling a little woozy and he couldn't figure out why. Maybe he was coming down with the flu or maybe it was lack of sleep. Pence felt like the whole room was spinning. Closing his eyes, he instructed himself to take deep breaths and to calm down but he still couldn't shake off the bad feeling that he had. He heard someone giggling. He opened his eyes and spotted Seifer scooting towards him, his hand covering his mouth as if to hide something. Pence tried to scoot away but his body wouldn't cooperate. It seemed to have a mind of it's own. He felt hot breath breeze by his ears making him shiver at the touch. The alcohol was so strong on Seifer's breath that Pence could practically taste it.

"Do you wanna?" Seifer asked, huskily.

"Wha?" Pence asked. His voice seemed slur, though, that was impossible because he had no alcohol only a pop. Unless...

"Sseifer...what did you put in my drink? What d-did you do and why?" his voice giving off anger but hiding fear.

Seifer smiled and kissed Pence's ear. Pence scooted away as far as his body would allow him to. Seifer laughed a little and pulled Pence to him and starting nibbling on his ear. He pushed him away. For a second, he looked like he might hit Pence but then he shrugged and started to giggle again. Pence was beginning to get scared. Seifer stopped giggling and he stared at Pence with an icy glare even though he was still smiling. Pence started to shake and tears threatened to spill over.

"Do you really want to know the whole story?" he asked, his voice dripping with venom. Pence just stared.

"You know I always knew that you were a fag. The way you hang all over Roxas and Hayner I knew that you were gay. And then your little friend," he stated, pointing at a druken, grinning Roxas who was looking at them with interest, "told me that you had a crush on me. I couldn't decide if I should be disgusted or excited. Digusted because of your body and excited because it gave me a chance to take advantage of you. But why just you? You little friends over there didn't think that I should focus solely on you. So I've been doing them and let me tell ya...they are a good _fuck_! But I just couldn't get enough...I needed something more. And that's where you come in. This whole day was planned. When that girl Olette came around wanting someone to shop with her, me and your friends decided this was the perfect chance to nab you. So Hayner told her to ask you. I guess she did, though, if she knew what was going on she would have forced you to go with her. When you arrived at my house it was like the cherry on top of a sundae. Then, when I went to go get drinks Hayner and Roxas were suppose to keep you distracted and what better way than to talk about me. While they were doing that I slipped some hard alcohol into you drink. And you thought that they were your real friends! Do you know how long it took for Hayner and Roxas to get you to trust them? But I guess it was worth it in the end! You really are dense! And to think that you actually thought that you had a chance with me!(**If any of you are confused by this read the bottom!)**" Seifer threw his head back and howled with laughter. Pence felt a few tears leave his eyes and fall and splattered to his shaking hands. Pence looked at Hayner and Roxas to tell him that Seifer was wrong, that he was drunk and talking out of his ass but to his horror they, too, were laughing wildly. Pence forced his body to get up. He had to get out of there, he had to get away, away from the cruelty of Seifer and his so-called friends. Pence tried to force his body up but was, unfortunately, stopped by Seifer, who cruelly pushed Pence back down. His eyes were no longer holding amusement for what he's done but instead held a nothingness that could scare away even Organization XIII or at least make them worship the very ground he walked on.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Pence's POV

My eyes slowly opened. I heard scraping sounds and for a moment I was afraid that they were awake. Thankfully, it was just a tree branch rubbing up against the window. I lifted my head up and looked at the rope. I still wasn't strong enough to try and escape. I drifted back into my nightmare.

Normal POV During Hell

Pence struggled against Seifer as he held him down while Roxas and Hayner tied his hands together and then to the bed frame. They did the same with his legs, making him lay on his right side naked.

"Please! Stop it Seifer!"

Seifer laughed and stooped down to meet eye to eye with Pence. The words that came out of Seifer's mouth would forever repeat in Pence's ear:

"Let's see if you can make it out of here alive."

Seifer walked across his bedroom to turn out the lights while Hayner and Roxas lit dark red candles. As he was turning out the lights, Seifer said, "Let the fun begin." In a flash, Seifer was by his side, holding an object which Pence would later know as his 'death sentence', and slashed it across Pence's right arm. Pence screamed as Seifer continued to slash various parts of his body, not deep enough to kill the boy but deep enough to make him scream in agonizing pain and for the blood to splatter everything. Roxas and Hayner laughed as they watched their former friend wither in pain and they drooled as the blood dripped off Seifer's body in a sexy way (A/N:...that's pretty creepy OO). The two boys slinked over to Seifer and starting wrapping their arms around him. He roughly grabbed Hayner's chin and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Roxas watched and then slowly started undressing himself. When he was done with that, he forced Seifer's lips onto his own. Hayner stepped back and watched the two go at it. His attention was then diverted towards Pence who was quietly sobbing into the sheet. Hayner quietly walked over to him.

Pence had buried his face into the sheet and quietly sobbed while praying that they wouldn't do anymore to him and just fuck each other. He stiffened when he felt someone's hand petting his black hair as if to soothe.

"Poor little Pence," the voice said, "you really don't want to be here right now do ya? Of course not. But you see, Seifer wants you and what Seifer wants is what Seifer gets (A/N: Sounds like those people who get brainwashed!). You might as well get used to it."

So much for soothing.

Pence looked up, ready to tell the person to go fuck themselves, when he felt someone untie his legs and made it to where his butt was sticking in the air and his legs were spread apart. He turned his head to see who was moving him. To his horror he saw Seifer poking his manhood at his entrance. Pence had heard from various people that the first time may hurt and that the person might bleed but with some lubrication it's not so bad. That was not the case with Pence. He started crying as he begged Seifer to leave him alone. Seifer looked at him then turned to Roxas and Hayner and ordered them to blindfold him. After doing so, Seifer lunged himself into Pence. Pence's whole world collasped into hell as waves of pain and nausea hit him like a piano falling from the Eiffel tower.

"Please Seifer, stop it...Gods help me..." Pence moaned into his arms and Seifer continued to pound roughly into him. Seifer dugged his fingers cruelly into Pence's skin and laughed as Pence howled in pain.

"See...what happens...(gasp)...when you...fall for me," Seifer moaned as released himself in Pence.

Pence's POV

For 2 hours...2 whole hours I lived through hell as they took turns raping me, cutting me, taunt me, call me names and worst of all, laughing. The worst pain of all was their laughter as they watched me squirm in pain. How many times had I laughed with Hayner and Roxas as we took turns telling jokes? How many times did I hang out with them and they always treated me with respect and kindness? How many time have they protected me against bullies and tonight they couldn't protect me even from themselves? How could they do this to me? Did I imagine all the times we laughed and joked with each other? Did I imagine them acting so nice? Am I really so stupid that I would actually believe that they liked me and were proud to be my friend that I didn't see any signs? No. That was how good they were. In some ways, I believe that they, too, started to believe that I was someone important to them and that I really was their friend. It just took a couple of drinks to remind them that I wasn't, that I was suppose to be the person that they get to trust them and then take advantage of and when that was accomplished to toss me like a old candy bar wrapper. Did any part of them cry out to their drunken self and say, 'Stop! He's someone that really is important to you!'? I'll probably never know. I noticed then that Seifer had left his knife on the nightstand next to his bed. Working with both of my hands I managed to grab it and, using my mouth, I carefully cut myself free. My body screamed in pain as I stood up and tried walking. I almost cried in pain but quickly reminded myself that I was trying to get out of here alive and not in a body bag. Edging myself towards the window I quietly opened it and braced myself for the pain that was sure to come when I climbed out. Good thing Seifer's window was close to the ground. Slinging one leg over, I closed my eyes as I felt my body cringe from pain. Doing it quickly, I put the other leg over and let go. And then I started running. I didn't care about the pain, the blood or the fact that I was naked. I just wanted to get away from my hell hole and away from the people that I considered my friends. I soon found myself at Olette's door and knocking on it loudly. I prayed that she was home seeing as her parents car was gone. The door flew open to reveal a first ticked off but then shocked Olette. She paled when she saw me and managed to ask me what happened. I didn't answer, I just pushed past scared that they found me gone and had gone searching for me. I looked around her living room and that's when it hit me...I was free. I was free from their tortue and their laughter! My knees gave out under me and I buried my face into my hands and sobbed uncontrolablly. The pain didn't matter anymore. I felt Olette put her arms around my abused body and we cried together.

(2 months later)

I still remember that night like it was yesterday. Through my tears I managed to tell Olette the whole story. At first she didn't believe it, and I couldn't blame her because if it were me and she told me this I don't think that I would be able to believe it either. But she soon realized that I don't lie when it comes to this stuff and soon she was a raving maniac. She was ready to go over there and murder them all but she finally settled with calling the police. I don't remember much of that. My life seemed to just zip by me. The day it went back to being seemingly normal was the day the judge sentenced Seifer, Hayner and Roxas to a juvenile hall for 2 years and then to jail on their eighteenth birthday for an additional 3 years. I wanted to walk up to them and ask them why but I knew why and there was nothing that I could do to change that. My family moved as soon as they heard the sentence, fearing that they would come after me. I didn't want to because of all my memories and because I didn't want to leave Olette behind. My pleas fell on deaf ears. I didn't know why Olette didn't seem the least bit sad when we moved until we got there. Turns out, my parents talked with her parents and, seeing as it was she that called the police, felt it wasn't safe in Twilight Town for her either and decided to move to the same town as us so that we can protect each other from them. I've changed a bit. I've lost some weight and I wear long dark colored shirts now to cover the scars that I received. I've become quieter and sometimes I stare into space thinking about that night. I still have nightmares and I wake up crying because of them and my parents always come in and comfort me telling me that I'm safe now. Then we talk about it and I start feeling better. Olette came over to my house yesterday when both our parents were gone carrying a letter with her. I knew who it was from.

"It's from, Seifer," she said straightforwardly, handing me the letter. I unfolded it as she explained that the people living in her old house sent this to her when it arrived and this is what it said:

_Pence,_

_Wow...I don't know what to say. It would be pretty cliche to say that I'm sorry and I didn't know what I was doing but that's not true and I know that you wouldn't believe it. I just...wow...I didn't think that it would be this hard. Well, here it goes...I really, truly, totally am sorry. I...argh! I just can't explain it! I...really..did like you. But I guess I have a mental disorder cuz even though I loved the idea of you liking me it was like another part me decided that this was a chance to hurt someone and that someone was you. To top it off I turned Hayner and Roxas against you. We've been going to counseling for a while now and they've diagonsed me with a name that I keep forgetting. I still have nightmares about that night though yours are probably worse. I wish that I can take it back but I can't. I took away your innocence when I should have cherished it. I wish that I could have kissed you but instead all that I have to remember you by is your screams and your blood. I would ask you to forgive me but I doubt that you would. Goodbye, Pence._

_Seifer_

"Wow," Olette muttered, as she read over my shoulder. I looked at her. I hated it when people read over my shoulder but decided to keep quiet.

"Is it over?" she asked as I got up and looked out the window.

"No, I don't think so. There will always be the nightmares and the scars will always remind me of that night. It will always be in my memories and in my heart. I don't know if I can ever forgive Roxas, Hayner and Seifer but maybe by praying and with the help of my friends and family I will learn to. No, Olette, it isn't over...it's just the begininng."

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There revised...people do get over rape! I know alot of people that have forgiven people that have raped them and they do get over it. My mom went through the same thing and that's how I was born and she's over it and she's forgiven him. Whatever...enjoy.


End file.
